


In The Dark Of The Night

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Comfort, Ghost Stories, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, No Sex, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: After a late night ghost-story session, the gang heads off to sleep, but Vicious discovers Aegis acting a bit strangely....(Based largely on my probably incorrect head canons but you know what this is my fic and this is how I'm gonna write it)
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	In The Dark Of The Night

"...And when they woke up in the morning, all the meat was gone!" Misella growled in her scariest voice, her face illuminated by the campfire.

"Nice one, Misella!" Kanata cheered, clapping.

"Eeeh, no it wasn't." Vicious groaned. "You were supposed to tell a _scary_ story."

"Having no meat is the scariest thing of all." Misella insisted, taking a seat beside Kanata.

"That's debatable." Aegis sighed, polishing off his spear.

"Why don't you tell us a scary story, Aegis?" Kanata exclaimed happily. "I'm sure you heard a lot of really good ones while you were a knight!"

"I had no time for such pointless antics." Aegis loftily declared. "These stories are nothing more than silly superstitions in the first place."

"Oh, is that what you think?" Vicious grinned mischievously. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind hearing a _true_ ghost story."

"Vicious, are you going to tell us a story?" Kanata chimed gleefully.

"T-there's no way you know a true ghost story." Aegis interjected. "Ghosts aren't real."

"They're real alright," Vicious promised. "I saw one with my very own eyes." The gang quieted down, Kanata eagerly leaning forward to hear. Vicious smiled, enjoying the anticipation. "There was this woman you see, the prettiest woman in town. Everyone had their eye on her, men flocked to propose to her. But she turned them all down, saying she already had a true love, the local blacksmith's son. They were madly in love and set to be married as soon as he finished his apprenticeship." Vicious began, his voice starting to drop low. "But the other men in town, they didn't like that very much. They wanted her for themselves and they'd be damned if they let a poor blacksmith have her. So they framed him for a crime in town, using their Vision Orbs to make everyone condemn him. And once the town found him guilty, the Enforcers came and killed him." Misella clung tightly to Kanata's arm, the two of them staring on, wide-eyed. "But the woman, she didn't believe it for a second. She knew he'd been set up, and she swore revenge on everyone who took him away from her." 

"What did she do?" Kanata asked instinctively.

"She went to the local witch, who gave her the power to turn into a monster who feed on the blood of men." Vicious continued. "She returned to the town, dressed up in the gown she was going to wear for her wedding, and during the night... She would sneak into the homes of the men who killed her lover, quiet as the grave, and sucked them dry of all their blood, until not a drop remained." Kanata and Misella gasped in horror. "But even as she killed the last of them, she still wasn't satisfied. You see the powers the witch gave her made her immortal, but also gave her an unquenchable thirst, a thirst...for human blood." Vicious growled. "So every night she wanders around the forests, looking for men to lure in with her beauty, only to kill them and drink their blood. And the only way you know she's coming is when you hear her voice on the wind, whispering over and over _'Blood is such a pretty red'_.... but by the time you hear that... It's already too late." Vicious stood up, looming over Kanata and Misella, now frozen in fear. "Because the next thing you know... she's ri-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH." Aegis interrupted loudly.

"Aw, I was just getting to the best part..." Vicious groaned, Misella and Kanata quickly coming back to their senses. 

"This is complete nonsense and I won't stand for it a second longer." Aegis insisted. "It's late. I think it's time we all went to sleep." 

"Spoil-sport." Vicious whined, making his way over to his cot. 

"Wait, I thought you said you saw it with your own eyes." Misella realized.

"Misella, please don't encourage him." Aegis sighed.

"Oh, I did see her. Not far from here, actually." Vicious explained, a cheeky grin on his face. "She almost got me, ya know. She tried to suck me dry and I barely managed to escape with my life." 

"Wow, Vicious, you're so cool!" Kanata cheered.

"Well I won't let any blood-sucking woman hurt Kanata." Misella announced. "And I know that Kanata will protect me."

"Of course, Misella!" Kanata agreed.

"Everyone, to bed. Now." Aegis ordered. 

"Fine." Kanata yielded. "Misella, are you going to be okay sleeping by yourself tonight? You seem pretty scared."

"I am scared," Misella confessed, clinging tightly to Kanata. "Would you please let me sleep next to you? So I feel safe?"

"Absolutely, Misella!" Kanata nodded. "I won't let anything happen to you." 

"I'm more worried about what will happen to the monster if it comes after you." Vicious chuckled.

"No one asked you." Misella growled in response.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Vicious declared, lying down and closing his eyes. 

"Yes. We all should." Aegis agreed, as they all settled into their beds, watching the fire begin to dim. 

Vicious opened his eyes, the forest still dark around him. If there was one drawback from a life on the run, it was that it could make you a damn light-sleeper. He looked around, the fire now completely extinguished, just a small trail of smoke rising to the sky. Misella and Kanata were still cuddled together in their cot. He had hoped to scare them awake, but it looks like he just gave them an excuse to hold on to each other. He looked over at Aegis' cot, finding it empty. He searched around, spotting him facing deep into the forest, clinging to his spear. Vicious was struck by a nasty little thought, grinning to himself as he silently got up, slowly sneaking up behind Aegis, till he was right behind him. He leaned forward, his face just inches from Aegis' ear.

"Blood is such a pretty red~" He whispered in a feminine falsetto. 

Aegis jolted up, holding back a scream as he dropped his spear on the ground, quickly turning around. His face was white with terror, turning red as he realized it was merely Vicious behind him. "VI-Vicious, you complete asshole!" He whispered angrily, trying not to wake Kanata and Misella. "What the hell did you do that for!?"

"So I was right, you were scared." Vicious grinned. 

"A-as if!" Aegis protested. "I was just... tired! I couldn't sleep and my senses are dull from being awake! You just startled me!" 

"I didn't think a knight like yourself would get this scared from a little ghost story." Vicious continued to tease.

"I wasn't scared!" Aegis insisted. 

Vicious looked behind him, his face warping into a frightened gaze. "Oh no... It's her... It's the vampire lady...."

"What? Where??" Aegis demanded, nervously glancing around.

"See, I knew you were scared." Vicious proclaimed triumphantly.

"T-that's not fair! You tricked me!" Aegis argued.

"Yeah, I do that. I thought you would have figured that out by now." Vicious replied bluntly. Aegis pouted, turning away. Vicious leaned back in close. "Want me to hold you tight too, Mr. Scaredy-Cat?" 

"I'm not a child." Aegis countered. "I don't need you to comfort me."

"Then how about a little distraction?" Vicious offered, lifting up Aegis' chin, eyeing his lips. "I can make you forget about _everything_ if you want."

Aegis paused, his breath getting heavy. "H-how do you propose to do that?"

"I have my ways." Vicious promised, inching in closer. "So what's it going to be, Mr. Knight?"

Aegis hesitated, no longer sure if his heart was pounding from the fear of the vampire, or the thrill of Vicious' breath on his skin. Temptation was pulling him in closer, and he was helpless to resist. He pressed his lips against Vicious', Vicious quickly moving in close, wrapping his hand around Aegis' waist. Vicious wasn't kidding about being a good distraction, Aegis' mind filling up with the electric sensation of the kiss, every nerve in his body rising on end. Vicious bit Aegis' bottom lip gently, causing Aegis to let out a small moan, shivers shooting up his spine. His arms wrapped around Vicious' neck, his fingers running through his long, dark hair. He felt himself losing strength as Vicious guided him back onto Aegis' cot, finally breaking their lips apart.

"Vicious..." Aegis mumbled, his mind completely blank. 

"Guess my little made-up story really did the trick." Vicious grinned.

Aegis immediately bounced back into reality. "Made up? You made up the story about the vampire lady?" 

"Of course I did." Vicious laughed. "Stuff like ghosts and vampires aren't real. I just said that to get a scare out of the kids." 

Aegis' face flushed a deep red, embarrassment flooding over him. "You are such an ass!" He declared, turning away from Vicious.

"Hey don't be like that." Vicious protested. "It was just a little joke. I'm sorry." 

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you anymore." Aegis pouted. 

"Fine. Be that way." Vicious surrendered, getting up to return to his own cot. "But let me know if you want anymore _distractions._ "

"Like hell I will!" Aegis swore back, snuggling up against his cot. He felt a flurry of emotions swirling inside him. Rage, embarrassment, a hint of shame, and a bit of something else... As Aegis put his hand to his lips, still tingling from Vicious' passionate kiss, his heart still racing, as he began to wonder what he had to do to warrant such a distraction again. 


End file.
